narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu
Niwaka Ame ni mo Makezu (ニワカ雨ニモ負ケズ, No cederé ante la súbita lluvia) es el 13° opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, se estrenó el 4 de Abril de 2013, realizado por NICO Touches the Walls, se inició en el episodio #307 y actualmente está en curso. Sinopsis Naruto esta parado sobre unas lámparas que se dirigen hacia él. Luego aparecen los Cinco Kages y Sasuke, detrás de ellos aparecen imágenes de animales que representan su aldea correspondiente, detrás de Sasuke aparecen un halcón que representa su equipo. Aparece Tobi con vendas que atrapan a Naruto pero éste se desata y esas vendas junto a las lámparas anteriores forman una escalera la cual Naruto sube. Se ve a los Cinco Kages peleando contra Madara. Naruto llega al final de las escaleras donde se encontraba Tobi, le da un cabezazo y Tobi lo lanza contra el suelo. En el subconsciente de Naruto, él y Kurama estan a punto de chocar puños cuando Kurama recuerda en Naruto a Rikudo Sennin, luego estos chocan puños y despues se muestra a Naruto en Modo Control de Chakra sujetando una rama de un árbol. Letra Rōmaji= Yawara yoku gō o seishimashite, gō yoku yawara mo tatsu. Muchūde kakkō tsukete mo, hijō beruganaru. Go jū-po ijō mo saki aruite, chototsumōshin'na sutairu. Jiyūde kibun-ya no kimi wa, dō yatta tte mushi. Darenimo hodokenai nazo ga aru, fukidashita kaze ni furue teru. Kono meiro o hodoite yaru. Kimi ga waratta, ashita wa ame kai?. Sōmeina hikari ga, chikachikahikaru. Me o korasanakucha, mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni. Kitto, kitto ima o saratte iku. Kimi to janakucha, mirai wa kawaite shimau no kamo. Isoge, kitto ima o waratte iku. |-| Kanji= 柔よく剛を制しまして, 剛よく柔も断つ. 夢中で格好つけても, 非常ベルが鳴る. 五十歩以上も先歩いて, 猪突猛進なスタイル. 自由で気分屋の君は, どうやったって無視. 誰にも解けない謎がある, 吹き出した風に震えてる. この迷路をほどいてやる. 君が笑った, 明日は雨かい？. 聡明な光が, チカチカヒカル. 目を凝らさなくちゃ, 未来が変わってしまう前に. きっと, きっと今をさらっていく. 君とじゃなくちゃ, 未来は渇いてしまうのかも. 急げ, きっと今を笑っていく. |-| Español= Ganaste el bienestar robusto y suave, cortas incluso robusto y suave también. Estate atento ante la emergencia, puede llegar en algún momento. Me quedan cincuenta o más pasos para llegar con estilo temerario. ¿Cómo puedes ser libre aun estando malhumorado?. Tiembla un viento en el laberinto que sopla un misterio imposible de resolver. Pues tendré que salir de el. ¿Mañana lloverá y te estarás riendo?. La luz brillara con tu alma. Tengo que cambiar el futuro, antes de cerrar los ojos. Seguramente, seguramente ya estoy muy lejos. Es mejor estar juntos, antes de que el futuro este seco. Date prisa, tienes que sonreír. |-| Inglés= Win the welfare robust and smooth, robust and smooth even shorter too. Stay tuned to the emergency, may come at some point. I lack fifty or more steps to reach with the daredevil style. ¿How can you be free even when grumpy?. Tremble a wind blowing in the maze with unsolvable mystery. Well i have to leave on this. ¿Tomorrow will rain and you're laughing?. The light shining in your soul. I have to change the future, before closing his eyes. Surely, surely I'm far away. It is better to be together, before the future is dry. Hurry, you have to smile. Video thumb|center|550 px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *A *Onoki *Mei Terumi *Gaara *Sasuke Uchiha *Tobi *Madara Uchiha *Kurama *Sabio de los Seis Caminos Curiosidades *Es el segundo Opening Interpretado por NICO Touches the Walls, el primero es Diver. *Al final, Naruto está sujetando un árbol de bambú en el que hay notas. Esto es una referencia a la tradición japonesa de colgar en un árbol de bambú los deseos de cada uno. De este modo mostrando, la interpretación sería que Naruto lleva sobre sus hombros los deseos de todos los shinobis de la Alianza y del mundo entero. *Cuando Naruto mira en las escaleras aparece Obito luego Madara y Sasuke, Madara tiene los ojos blancos en vez de negros por el Edo Tensei. *En la presentación se mostro imágenes en el fondo que reflejan la vida, voluntad e historia del mundo ninja #Tsunade: Alces y el fuego #A: Un oso y relámpagos #Onoki: Un pergamino terroso y una kunai #Mei: Una ballena y el mar #Gaara: búfalos y desierto *Y la Imagen de Madara, refleja una torreta de artillería que refleja la cruda expresión de la guerra, Sasuke un halcón solitario, y Tobi las ataduras del odio. *Cuando Naruto choca puños con el kyubi aparece la cara de Naruto y un segundo después una sombra que es similar a un anciano y que puede ser referencia al Sabio de los Seis Caminos. *Tal vez este opening represente el futuro de lo que va a pasar en el anime como la pelea de los 5 Kages vs Madara Uchiha donde los Kages terminan heridos. Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda sonora